Promised Evil
by Mickey-Wulf
Summary: Hi my name is Nyoka. I am a seventh year Slytherin Hogwarts student. Just so happens I was kidnapped by the Malfoys to take over for the Dark Lord. Problem is, I really don't like Draco. Actually, he was never fond of me, either. R&R PLEASE
1. Destiny Awakens

**_DISCLAIMER: All Characters and Concepts except the ones I made up on my own belong to fabulous J.K.R._**

**_I like to create little avatars of the characters I make up so i have something to work with so I created Nyoka for this chapter. And the names I use usually have some sort of signifiance.  
_****_i5./albums/y193/h3lpl3ssr0mantic/nyoka.jpg_**

**_Book 7 Spoilers. Rated M for future content. Read and Review, please._**

I heard a loud clanging sound above me. I didn't know where I was but the last thing I remembered was leaving Potions, heading to the common room. While I was in the dark room I heard muffled voices, a man and a woman. Light poured in as a pale hand reached toward me into the little room.

The silhouettes of the two people faded as my eyes adjusted to light. "This is the one who is suppose to embody the Dark Lord?" A sarcastic man said. The mean sneer in his voice gave him away even before I saw his face. It was Draco Malfoy. Being a Slytherin girl I knew who he was and I really didn't know what all the hype was about.

A soft sound came from the small blonde woman that stood aside Draco. I guessed it was his mother due to her lightly aged pale skin and long blonde hair. "She is the one." She touched my hair, as I was set onto a chair. "Nyoka, are you okay?" She asked me with a kind voice.

"Why am I here?" I asked. I never really associated with Draco. I grew up with muggle-loving parents, I rarely used magic and I befriended some of the "mudbloods". Also I had a unique look to myself. I was fairly pale and had white hair. I was born with it, even though no one believed me. I wore, as muggles called it, gothic clothing and wore heavy make-up since I was fourteen. I was the LAST person Draco would EVER think of having in his presence. Judging by the way he spoke previously, he felt the same way.

"We will share when the time is right. But for now, make yourself comfortable." The two Malfoys left and they spoke outside the antique doors. I listened carefully.

"I don't like her being here without your father home and you alone."

"Mother, sometimes you really do treat me like a child."

"It's not that I think of you as a child. It's that she possesses more power than you give her credit for." The doorknob turned slowly and Mrs. Malfoy reentered the room. Draco halted her before she turned to me. "Mum, I can do this. Trust me."

She sighed. "You will be staying here. Break is soon and we wrote to the Head mistress that you fell ill and your parents had agreed to send you here. Draco will be home and his father will be returning in a week or so." A confused look took over my facial expressions as I stared at the aging woman.

"Why would my parents consent to you kid-napping me?" The sarcasm spilt from my mind onto my tongue. She nodded and left the room.

"Don't give me a hard time. I know who you are and I know all about you, even the things you don't." Draco grinned.

For the six years I've known Draco, never once did he even speak to me kindly. It was a usual demand of something he wanted or to move out of his way. So that was where my dilemma was residing. How in Merlin's name did he know ANYTHING about me, besides the fact I was a seventh year Slytherin.

"Do you want anything before I leave?"

"To go home."

"That is not possible. Oh, and if you think of leaving while I am at work, your parents will die."

"How dare you! They did nothing to you."

"They promised you and if we don't get you they lose their lives. It's all in the unbreakable vow." He stepped closer to me in the room. "There are things about your dear ol' parents that you don't know about. If you think about leaving, they'll die and you'll never find out why you're here."

He left the room. I tossed a pillow at the closed door. "That git. Telling me I can't leave. I'll put him in his place."

"_Culebra!_" I called my precious pet.

"_Yes master?_" A beautiful thick green serpent slithered into the room from outside.

"_You've followed me? Good girl. I want you to scare dear old Mr. Draco Malfoy. No hurting him just a few scares. He's in the shower, I believe._" I hissed to my humble servant.

"_I saw you left and followed. I will make you proud._" She slithered out of the room and down the hall. Within a few minutes the screams of Draco permeated my ears.

I opened the door and stood in the door way as he ran by in a towel. "Looking good there Draco." He stopped and turned around to me.

He walked slowly to me. The water dripped from his blonde hair and rolled down his pale chest. Beads of water ran down his arms. He lifted his hand to my jaw. I felt the warmth of the water on his hand. "A snake found its way into my bathroom." I tried not to laugh. "Did you have anything to do with it?" My lips pursed with laughter.

He pushed me back into my room. Draco looked around outside the door then closed the old door lightly. "Did you or did you not have anything to do with the snake?" He had a serious expression on his face.

"Yes I did. Why is it such a big deal? Culebra wouldn't hurt anyone unless I told her to." He approached me, still in his towel. "I didn't mean to scare you."

He twirled a piece of my hair around his index finger. His pale blue eyes fixed themselves on my gray eyes. "I guess you are the one after all." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

He poked his head into the room before he left for the Ministry. "My father will be here around ten. Please change into something decent. That… mugglewear is unacceptable even in the presence of a mudblood." He pointed to an old wardrobe that was on the far side of the room. "There should be some things in there you will find suitable." He closed the door and left.

It was nearly eight in the morning. I figured I would do some exploring of the Malfoy Manor. The dark corridor was long and filled with old portraits that were still sleeping. I passed by a few locked rooms and entered the first open one I could.

The room was dim and dusty. I saw a few pieces of gleaming metal. I pulled my wand out of my boots. "Lumos!" I raised my wand to illuminate the gleaming metal. They were Death Eater masks. Beautiful masks, each had a unique style. There were quite a few.

One that caught my attention had a snake starting from the left eye twisting down the cheek and the head of the snake rested on the lips of the mask. I moved my wand around the room and saw a few dark magic books and dark magic artifacts.

I walked further into the room and saw a glowing light in the far back. It was a pensieve. I looked into it and I was soon sucked into a memory of Mr. Malfoy.

"Get Amaya and Ryu." A man hissed my parents' names. They came from behind me. My mother looked worried. My father wore a black cloak.

"My dark lord." They both bowed toward the man who donned a dark cloak.

"You must vow to give your child to the cause when I need her." He turned around; it was, as I suspected, Voldemort.

My mother lowered her head, "Anything for the cause." A tall dark haired pale man stalked into the room.

"Severus, You have news for me?" I was pulled out of the memory shortly.

It was Draco who pulled me out. "Are you nuts? Get out of this room!" He pulled my hand as he sped for the door.

"Why were you in there? You are lucky I was the one that found you and not my father." We walked down a different corridor and went into the kitchen. He loosened up his tie and leaned against the counter.

"I was just looking around."

"Just looking around? Do you know what you could have done if you touched anything dangerous? What did you see in the pensieve?"

"Stop asking me questions! I was just looking." I paused, "I saw Voldemort talking to my parents." Then I tucked my wand back into my boot.

I looked at Draco. He was taking off his suit jacket and tie. He unbuttoned the collar. "What? My department has off today. I forgot." He picked up his jacket and tie and walked to his room. "I'll be back."

My eyes followed him as far as they could. I looked around the kitchen for a few things. I wondered what the average pureblooded family would have in their kitchen. After all, my family never really acted like the high and mighty purebloods that we were. The cabinets looked normal, full of herbs and spices. One or two had magical ingredients, such as wormwood and dried mandrake roots.

Draco came back in a pair of jeans and a loose fitting shirt with a zip up over it. "Do you want to change out of your robes?" He asked me as I closed a cabinet. I had my sleeves half rolled my robes were all wrinkled from the previous events and my boots seemed to be rubbing against my calves.

He walked me to my "room" and stood outside my door. I opened the wardrobe and pulled out some of the things. I picked the least ugly pair of black jeans and a black pullover. When I looked in the mirror I was mortified by my make-up. The black was smudged and it was disgraceful. I pulled my hair out of the hair tie and ran my fingers through it.

When I opened the door Draco almost fell. "Happy?" He grinned and took my hand. "Where are you taking me?"

The portraits were awake now, and they were whispering. One hissed at me, another called me over but Draco pulled me away.

"Draco!" Called a sinister man from the other side of big oak doors. We stopped in front of the doors. Draco looked at me making sure I was presentable.

Draco pushed open the old doors and entered the room. I followed. The room was full of portraits. They weren't like the ones in the hall. They all were sinister looking and sat in velvet-covered chairs. They turned to face me when I entered the room. There was a desk in the middle of the room. There sat a man. The fireplace flickered green as Mrs. Malfoy came through the floo-network.

Standing before me was a gorgeous family of pureblooded blondes. Now, hopefully, they would explain why I was there. If my hunches were correct, all the clues I've found would be put together.


	2. Dirty Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I Do not own anything except plotline and Nyoka. **

**A/N: Sorry this took soooo long to update.**

The eldest Malfoy, Lucius, walked towards me, paused then looked at one of the portraits

The eldest Malfoy, Lucius, walked towards me, paused then looked at one of the portraits. The portrait was an elderly man with long blonde hair. His eyes looked into mine then he looked away.

Lucius continued to come to me. He bowed his head to me. "I hope everyone here as been more than accommodating to your every whimsical want." He raised his head and looked into my eyes, just like the old man in the portrait.

Narcissa, Mrs. Malfoy, walked to her husbands side and whispered into his ear. "Yes, yes, I know but I heard we had our little guest and came home." She walked back to her spot next to Draco. "Sit, Nyoka, sit." I sat down in a cold dark leather chair that was in front of the desk. "Now down to business."

He put his hands clasped together on the desk. "Before you were born Amaya and Ryu offered their first born, we assumed a girl, to the Dark Lord. He made sure that you would be marked uniquely, so if your parents tried to give you up for adoption they couldn't. That is an explanation for your white hair.

"As you may know, the Dark Lord was killed by that dreadful Potter boy. With him gone, you are to take his place. We finally found what we needed to find."

"What if I don't want to take his place? I'm not like the Dark Lord."

"You have no choice."

"That I do have."

"You were given to the cause. You have no say in the matter." Lucius met my glare with his. He looked at his son, "Take her to wherever she is staying. The mere sight of her makes me sick."

"Makes you sick? A man, who cowers to the people he hates when the Potter boy kills his precious Dark Lord, stands before me calling me sickening? How dare you speak to me like in that manner! I am not one of your little Death Eater friends. If I am who you say I am, I demand respect." Draco tugged at my arm. I with held from his grip but after a few tugs I gave in and left with him.

"Let go of me. I thought your mother said that your git of a father was coming in a week and you said today. Why the change of plans?"

"I don't know. Let's go before he gets really angry." We sped down the corridor and into the room where I was held.

He held my face close to his, "Please," He pressed his forehead against mine, "Do not upset my father." He let go of my face and wrapped his arms tightly around my body. "I'm sorry for being cruel to you all these years." He squeezed tighter.

What was wrong with him? He started to whisper incoherently into my ear. "Draco, what are you talking about?" He let me go and turned away.

"I do know why he is home. He was organizing the last of the free followers. He wasn't expecting you to come until the vacation but my mother went a head of schedule." His voice was full of remorse and confusion. "How could you not want to do this? It's a chance to do this great thing, finish what the Dark Lord didn't."

He looked as if he was lost. He waited for me to say something. "I'm not like you."

"You're parents are all for it!"

"They didn't raise me to hate muggle borns. They changed. They left for a reason!"

"They left because they didn't…"

"Because of what? They didn't what?"

"They didn't want to go to Azkahban."

"Draco, just because your parents cowered away doesn't mean mine did."

He clenched his fist and scowled. He took a few steps then I could feel the hot air in the angry huffs he let out from his flaring nostrils. I lowered my head and winced hoping that bracing myself would weaken the sting from whatever he would do. "Do you honestly think that low of me? I wouldn't smack a woman, no matter how much she deserved it."

The sight of him walking away hurt more. If he would have smacked me, it would have created more feelings of hate but his words hurt me in a different way. They made me feel like a monster for thinking he was one.

A few hours went by until Draco came back, with the same scowl on as before. "The Greengrass Family will be arriving to meet you in a few, be ready and dressed." I knew the two sisters, Daphne and Astoria, and hated them both. They were snobs and, of course, a part of Draco's friends.

Daphne came but Astoria didn't, she was still at Hogwarts. Daphne put on a fake smile as her parents and the Malfoys spoke about the great things that could be done. "So, you'd never expect the muggle lover to be the new leader for the cause." Her piercing voice hissed. "I bet all that muggle loving talk she spouted was a lie. How could you be born from Death Eaters and still love muggles?" she asked a rhetorical question, or at least I treated it that way.

At dinner, Mrs. Greengrass became very talkative. She was concerned about my dedication. The reality of it all was everyone was concerned about that. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Greengrass talked about my parents. I toned out there conversation and focused on Draco. He was in his own little world.

I often used legilimency, to read people. My mother warned me about using it and abusing it. The addictive nature a lot of the unique powers I possessed held. Inside Draco's mind was dark. He wanted more than what he had. He didn't want to be known for his family's wealth but for what he has done. I dug deeper into his mind and saw something that could count as dark and disturbing.

As he ate, the thought of cornering me in a dark forgotten room in the manor occupied his deep thoughts. He thought of ripping off my clothes and taking me against the dust covered walls. I never saw such a thought about me before. Muggles has those thoughts but fellow classmates never had that thought of me. He looked at me and I quickly left his thoughts. Hopefully he wouldn't suspect me of reading such thoughts.

**OOC: haha Draco got caught having dirty thoughts -teehee-**


End file.
